


Victoria Coren on Tour.  Co-Created with AI Dungeon

by adHocOcelot



Category: British TV Celebrities RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Celebrities, Cheating, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Facials, Group Sex, Large Breasts, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adHocOcelot/pseuds/adHocOcelot
Summary: Victoria Coren is on an international tour of conferences, giving her a chance to get up to various sexual adventures in some of the world's greatest cities.An erotic story, co-created with the help of AI Dungeon.
Relationships: Victoria Coren Mitchell/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	1. The Limo

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a bit of an experiment to see how AI Dungeon would assist in writing some erotic fiction. It's using the Dragon model with Randomness on 0.9 and Length on 80. I put in a few prompts in world info to set the scene of who Victoria Coren is and where she was (in a limo with her agent). The text in regular font is my own and the text in italic is generated by AI Dungeon. The generated text isn't all first-time results; I refreshed until getting something good, sometimes using the whole output, other times cutting the end off and letting it go again, or using it as a jumping off point for some of my own text, sometimes I would just replace a word here and there in a block of generated text.
> 
> I think the results were pretty interesting, there were times when it needed a lot more prompting from my end and one bit where it got confused about the tense, but then there were a couple of fairly long sections where it just did it's own thing pretty well, particularly at the end.
> 
> Anyway, here it is!

Victoria glanced out of the window of the limousine as it crept its way down a rainy London street. The lights of streetlamps and shopfronts were reflected on the wet pavements _which were crowded with people fighting against the downpour, scurrying along with their heads down. Victoria turned her gaze from the window and looked at her agent sitting across from her in the limousine._ He was sharply dressed as ever _in a dark pinstriped suit and crisp white shirt, his hair slicked neatly back._

_"Thanks for sorting all this out for me, Ian," Victoria said._

_"It's no problem at all," her agent replied. "It's my job. I've also managed to book you into the same hotel that the rest of the_ speakers _will be staying at, you'll get to meet them and become acquainted with them before the first_ conference."

Victoria had been invited to be a guest speaker on a panel _for a series of conferences which would be held over the course of the week. The topic was_ female _journalists in male-dominated industries, which was one that_ she _had plenty of experience in. She had written several books and produced many newspaper and magazine articles on the topic of gambling, especially poker. The conference would include other writers, sports journalists and those who had made their careers writing about video games. The first conference would be held in London, then the panel would travel to Berlin, Paris, New York and Los Angeles before returning to London again._

 _The limousine slowed in traffic and came to a stop._ Victoria glanced at her watch and her agent smiled, "Don't worry, we've got plenty of time. _The conference doesn't start for another few hours. We'll be there before you know it."_

_The limousine pulled out into the street and slowly edged its way forward. Traffic was heavy and the limo didn't seem to be making much progress. The minutes ticked by slowly and the car didn't seem to be going anywhere. Victoria drummed her fingers on her knee impatiently._

Her agent smiled as he looked over at her, his gaze moving from her hand and up along her shapely thigh. She was wearing _a short dress_ that _barely reached halfway down her thighs. The thin fabric clung to her body, but not in an unseemly way, instead it accentuated her curves in all the right places. Her breasts were large and the dress was cut low, revealing plenty of cleavage. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders and framed her lovely face._

"If you're bored with how slowly we're going, maybe I can help liven things up for you? _" her agent suggested._

_Victoria looked at him, a faint smile playing across her lips. "And how do you plan on doing that?" she asked._

He smiled as he leaned back a little and spread his thighs, reaching down to unzip _his fly. "Well, I've got something here that I know you_ like." He slipped his fingers into _his underwear and pulled out his cock, already mostly erect._

_"Oh my," Victoria said, feigning surprise. "Whatever will I do with it?"_

_"I wouldn't_ presume _to tell a professional what to do,_ but _I’m sure if you_ _use that wonderful_ mind _of yours, you'll think of something."_

 _Victoria smiled as she reached out and took hold of his cock. She started to gently massage it, and_ felt it throbbing _in her hand. She leaned over and licked the tip, then slowly ran her tongue down the shaft to the base, then back up again. Her tongue explored every contour of his cock head, flicking over the tip and sliding around the ridge. "Oh fuck," he groaned. She took him into her mouth and slowly slid her lips down his shaft, taking him deeper and deeper into her mouth. She felt his cock pressing against the back of her throat and she gagged slightly, but kept going. She felt his cock slide further down her throat and she relaxed her throat to take him even deeper. She held him there for a moment then slowly slid back until just the tip of his cock was between her lips._

_"Shit, that feels so fucking good," he groaned as she slid her lips back down his shaft._

_She picked up the pace and started to bob her head up and down, quickly taking him deep into her throat. Her saliva_ ran down her chin _and onto her breasts. She looked up at him as she sucked and he ran his fingers through her hair._

The first time she had done this with him, she had felt guilty about cheating on her husband. Victoria always had a high sex drive and had enjoyed plenty of partners before getting married, but had told herself that she would be able to settle down. She'd managed to behave herself for a couple of years before giving in, a late-night meeting at her agent's office leading to _her giving him a blowjob. Since then, she'd been unable to refuse his advances whenever he found an excuse for them to be alone together_ and her feelings of guilt had _long since disappeared._ It wasn't just her agent _she was cheating on her husband with now_ , once she'd taken that first step the floodgates had opened and _she couldn't get enough cock, almost as if she was making up for lost time._

She pulled back off his cock with a wet slurp, wiping a hand over her mouth before pushing her hands into the front of her dress, pulling out one _breast_ and then _the other,_ letting _them fall free_ before lifting them and settling them in his lap, his cock nestling between _them._

 _"Fuck, that looks_ good, _" he groaned as she start_ ed _to slide her breasts back and forth, his cock rubb_ ing _between them. Victoria lean_ ed _forward and start_ ed _to gently lick the tip of his cock as it slid between her tits, flicking her tongue over the tip each time it emerg_ ed _before settling into a rhythmic motion that had him squirming in his seat and breathing heavily. He placed a hand on_ each of her shoulders _and gently thrust his hips._

_"Oh fuck, I'm going to..." he started to say before he tensed up and a burst of cum erupted from the tip of his cock, splashing onto her face and tits._

_She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue to catch as much of his cum as she could, his second spurt hitting her tongue and the third hitting her right cheek before she moved her head to the left to catch a long, powerful jet that_ splashed along _her upper chest and neck._

 _She smiled as she felt his cock twitching and pulsing_ between her heavy breasts, _sending more of his cum squirting out to cover her tits before he finally stopped. She slowly lifted her breasts off his cock, which gave a final twitch before lying flaccid against his thigh._

"Goddamn, _I think I need a rest after that..." he panted, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes._

 _Victoria laughed as she scooped up the spunk on her face with three fingers, lifting them to her mouth and licking them clean. She scooped up more of his cum from her chest and swallowed that too._ Then she started to just rub it into her tits, _enjoying the feel of his cum on her skin_ as she worked it around like lotion, _spreading it everywhere until her skin glistened._ She tilted her head up, sliding her fingers along her neck and up under her chin, rubbing the warm spunk into her skin before doing the same on her face, until there was no trace left apart from a light sheen to her skin.

“Oh, look, we’re out of the traffic now, _" her agent said as the limo started moving quickly down the road._

Victoria looked out of the window _and saw that he was right; the traffic had disappeared ahead of them, and far behind them as well. "Oh good," Victoria said,_ looking over at him with a wry smile, “I guess that was a decent way to pass the time."

 _She ran her tongue over her lips, collecting the last traces of spunk from her mouth and swallowing it._ Then she started to heft her tits back into her dress as she leaned forward and raised her voice a little, speaking to the driver, "How long _until we get to the hotel?"_

 _"About_ twenty minutes, _Miss," the driver said, not even turning around._

 _"Thanks," Victoria said,_ sitting back in her seat. She wasn't concerned that the driver would have been able to see what she had just been up to with her agent in the back of the limo, she knew that he wouldn't be loose-lipped about what he had witnessed. He worked for an agency that prided itself on offering a discreet service and besides, she had tipped him with a blowjob or two before, _so he would keep his mouth shut._

 _As the car kept on moving, Victoria turned her attention back to her agent._ He had tucked his cock back into his pants and was looking at his phone, scrolling through his messages. Victoria did the same, _checking her messages and refreshing her emails_ before slipping it back into her bag and taking out a bottle of perfume, spritzing it over her neck and chest. She looked forward to walking into the hotel lobby being the only one in there that knew her face and chest _were coated in spunk, but that was still a few minutes away yet._

 _"So tell me," she said to her agent, "What's the agenda for when we get to the hotel?_ Are you going to be accompanying me to my room?" She looked at him with a smile, _knowing that he knew exactly what she meant by that. "I'm afraid not," he said, smiling, "I've got stuff to do, but I'll_ be there for the Berlin _conference on Monday."_

 _"Shame," Victoria said, pouting her lips, "Well I suppose I'll just have to find some other guy to fuck me in the_ arse _when I get to my room, then."_

He looked at her with a grin and a shake of his head, "You're a real handful once you get worked up." He glanced out of the window as the limo slowed down and then pulled to a stop, "Alright, here we are. _Have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't do.”_

 _"Wouldn't dream of it," Victoria said as_ the driver _opened her door. She stepped out of the limo and onto the pavement, turning to look at him with one hand on her hip as_ s _he stood beside the open door. "I'll see you on Monday then, call me if anything changes," she said._

_"I will," he said, nodding his head, "Have fun tonight."_

_"Oh, I will. See you soon.”_

_With that, Victoria waved at him and strutted towards the hotel's front door, feeling the eyes of all the men in the street on her, knowing that her short, tight dress and massive tits were the center of attention. She pushed open the door to the hotel and walked inside,_ the driver following with her luggage. _She walked up to the front desk and_ turned to her driver with a smile as he set her luggage down next to her, "Thanks, D _arragh. Have a nice weekend."_

_"Thank you, Miss. You too, have a nice weekend," he replied._

_"Oh, I will," Victoria said with a smile as she turned back to the front desk,_ where the attendant _was smiling at her._

_"How may I help you?" the attendant asked._

_"I have a reservation. One Victoria Coren."_

_He tapped at his keyboard for a moment before looking up at her, "Ah yes, Miss Coren. You are in_ the Panorama Suite. _Here is your key. Will you be needing anything else?"_

_"No thank you," Victoria smiled as she accepted the keycard from him._

_"Then I wish you a pleasant stay at the hotel."_

_"Thank you," Victoria smiled as she turned away and walked_ towards the elevators, a porter carrying her luggage behind her.

_The Panorama Suite was the best room in the hotel, and Victoria had seen some of the competition too, so she knew just how good her room was. The moment she walked through the door she tossed her keycard onto the coffee table and walked over to the windows, looking out at the view of London. She could see for miles, from the London Eye, to Big Ben, all the way to Wembley Stadium. She loved this room._

_Unzipping her dress, she let it fall to the ground before walking over to the large jacuzzi that was to the side of the room. Unpacking her bath essentials she quickly set up the jacuzzi before turning on the taps, letting the bubbles fill it as she poured in some apple-scented oils. She stepped into the water, moaning in ecstasy as the warm water relaxed her muscles. She spent an hour in the jacuzzi, scrubbing herself clean with the oils as she watched the sun set over London._

_Eventually, she drained the tub and stepped out, wrapping herself in a large bathrobe before unpacking a bag of cocaine. She set it out on the coffee table with a credit card and rolled up a_ fifty _pound note before chopping out a large line. She leaned forward to snort the line, the bitter taste filling her nose as it slid up into her brain. Victoria smiled and chopped out another line_ as she thought about how much fun she was going to have on the _conference tour_ over the next few days, travelling between expensive hotels in some of the world's greatest cities whilst her husband _was at home with the kids._


	2. London

Victoria spent the next hour or so in the hotel suite, preparing for the conference with a couple more lines of coke and a glass of champagne or two. By the time she reached the convention centre she was feeling wired and focused, ready for the task ahead.

The convention itself was a breeze for her as she went through her prepared speech with ease and then sat on the panel afterwards, her natural wit and charm combined with her expertise in the subject making her an ideal member of the panel. After the panel was finished, she spent a little while chatting and mingling with the crowds, speaking to other members of the panel as well as people who had visited the conference, signing a few autographs and posing for some selfies.

_ As the crowds began to thin out _ , Victoria headed over to  _ the bar area, picking a secluded table in the corner to sit at and have a drink, intending on staying there for a little while and then heading back to her hotel room. As she sat down, she took out her phone and sent a text to David, telling him that  _ the conference _ had gone well and that she would see him in a  _ few days.

_Her drink ordered and sitting in front of her, Victoria_ continued to look at her phone and check her messages. _She had a message from_ her agent _which made her laugh out loud as it was a dick pic. She glanced around the bar to see if_ anyone _was nearby before opening the picture_ fully _, staring at the_ picture of _the large penis that had been sent to her,_ along with the message, "Hope the conference went well, see you in Berlin!"

She smiled and sent a quick reply  _ in acknowledgement of the message before putting away her phone again and taking a large gulp of her drink, the cold liquid hitting the spot after a long day. She closed her eyes for a second before opening them again, _ seeing that a waiter was approaching her table.  _ He was a tall, slim man, dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and a thin black tie. He had light brown skin and short, curly black hair. _

_ "Hello madam, _ would  _ you like to see the Set Menus?" he asked politely, his accent clearly French. _

_ Victoria looked  _ him over. _ He was certainly attractive, with a lovely smile and gorgeous green eyes, and he had an air of elegance about him. He would certainly do for her purposes tonight. _

_ "Actually, I'm not really interested in the Set Menus. I'm just here to have a quick drink and then head back to my hotel room," she told him, giving him a smile, "Would you like to join me?" _

_ His eyes widened  _ for a moment before he smiled,  _ "Oh, I would love to." _ Then he let out a short laugh, "The thing is, although I came to ask you if you'd like to see the menu, I was also going to ask for your autograph. Not for me, but for my friend, the bartender. If anyone would like to go back to your hotel room with you, it would be him."

Victoria looked over at the man standing behind the bar,  _ cleaning a glass with a cloth. He was tall and muscular, his arms covered with tattoos. _ He was doing his best not to look over at the pair of them,  _ but every now and then his eyes darted in their direction. _

_ "That's Ant, _ he's a big fan of yours,"  _ the waiter explained. _

Victoria smiled.  _ This was even easier than she had hoped. "Well then,  _ why don't both of you  _ join me? " _

_ The waiter smiled and nodded, before calling over to Ant who dropped his cloth and walked over.  _

_ "Ms Coren would like us to join her in her hotel room for drinks," he explained. _

_ Ant looked shocked for a moment, before nodding, "Of course, I'd love to join you for drinks," he said. _

Victoria finished her drink and took a pen from her handbag, writing the name of her hotel and suite on a napkin, doing her best to not be too openly amused by how excited the big, burly bartender seemed, _l_ _ ike a little kid at Christmas.  _ The waiter seemed much more collected at that moment, Victoria directing her instructions towards him, "Give me an hour to get ready, then come on over. And of course, it goes without saying _ that this is all totally confidential, right?" _

_ The waiter took her napkin  _ with a smooth smile, _ folding it and placing it in his pocket. "Don't worry, my lips are sealed," he promised. _

_ Ant just nodded, speechless. _

_ "Great," Victoria smiled. She stood and headed out of the bar,  _ leaving the conference centre and hailing a black cab which brought her swiftly back to her hotel. _ Once in her room, she quickly showered and changed into  _ a black satin and lace bra with matching panties, along with stockings and suspenders. The demi-cup bra supported her heavy breasts and pushed them upwards, creating a pleasing cleavage whilst the sheer, lacy material made it possible to discern the shape of her nipples. _ After applying a little makeup and doing her hair, she was ready,  _ putting on a light robe that she left untied,  _ revealing a considerable amount of cleavage. _

_ Ant was the first to arrive, knocking on the door gently. Victoria opened the door, revealing the nervous barman. "Hello Ant, come on in," she purred, standing aside to let him enter before closing the door behind him. _

_ "So, do you want anything to drink?" she asked. Ant's eyes flicked over her body as she spoke, drinking in the sight of her visible skin. _

_ "U-uh, no thank you. I'm fine," he stammered, _ "Michel will be here in a minute. He's got a friend who works here, so he's getting some champagne and things to bring up."

_ "Great," Victoria smiled, walking over to him. Her robe parted as she walked, revealing her  _ shapely _ legs  _ and large bosom _ , and Ant's eyes went wide at the sight of her barely-covered body. Victoria reached out and took his hands in hers, smiling warmly at him. _

_ " _ So, Michel says you're a big fan of mine _ ," she said, "Is that true?" _

_ Ant simply nodded in response, his eyes following Victoria's hands as she ran her thumbs along his palms. _

_ "That's so sweet. Most people would prefer to have an A-list actor or movie star in their hotel room.  _ So, if you're such a fan, I bet you've spent a lot of time thinking about these, haven't you?" She let go of his hands, reaching up to slide her fingers up and around the swells of her heavy breasts,  _ slowly circling her nipples through the material of her bra. Ant's eyes followed her hands as they moved, before slowly trailing up her body to rest on her face. Her eyes locked on his, she slowly licked her lips, drawing his attention to them and the gentle parting of her mouth. _

_ "Would you like to see more?" she asked, leaning towards him. Ant nodded eagerly, his Adam's apple bobbing with the sudden movement. Victoria let a little smile play over her lips _ as she curled her fingers into the cups of her bra, just about to pull them down when there was a knock at the door.

_ "Ah, that must be Michel," Victoria said, straightening her bra and walking over to the door, leaving Ant standing there, his eyes still focused on her chest. She opened the door, revealing the young French waiter. _

_ "Good evening," he said, looking Victoria up and down as she stood in the doorway. _

_ "Evening," Victoria replied, moving aside to let him in. He walked past her, his eyes lingering on her large chest as he set down a bottle of champagne and some glasses on a table. Victoria closed the door and walked over to the table, picking up the bottle and examining it. _

_ "Is this the good stuff?" she asked. _

_ "Please, Miss Coren. I am a waiter at a five-star hotel. I am not going to serve inferior products to a beautiful woman." Victoria laughed and began removing the foil and wire that held the cork in place. _

_ "Flattery will get you everywhere, Michel," she said,  _ pushing her thumbs against _ the cork and  _ easing _ it out with a pop. She poured three glasses of champagne  _ and picked two up, holding them out for her two guests, who came over to take them from her. _ Victoria took a sip from her own glass, looking at the two men. _

"So, Michel, just before you got here, Ant was telling me how much he liked my tits. What  _ do you think?" She took another sip of her drink, looking between the two of them. _

_ "I think he's not the only one," Michel said, gesturing towards her chest, "Those are some beautiful breasts." _

_ "Why, thank you," Victoria said, setting her glass down on a side table and going over to stand in front of Ant. She reached out and took his hands, placing them on her chest. He instantly gripped her tits, smiling as he squeezed them. _

"I bet you never thought  _ you'd be touching these, did you?" Victoria said, smiling as Ant fondled her breasts. _

_ "God no. They're amazing," he said, before leaning in and kissing the side of her neck. Victoria closed her eyes and smiled, letting out a quiet moan of pleasure. Michel moved in behind Victoria, his hands sliding over her ass  _ as Ant stood in front of her _ , still squeezing and groping at her chest. She reached up and undid the top button of Ant's shirt, before moving down and undoing his belt buckle, pulling his pants down slightly and reaching in to grab his cock. _

_ "Mmm... That's a nice dick," Victoria said, smiling as she began gently stroking his shaft  _ whilst he reached around to her back, unhooking her bra _ and letting it fall to the floor. He squeezed her breasts, running his hands all over them as he continued to kiss her neck. Behind her, Victoria felt Michel's hands move up her legs, slowly moving up her thighs towards her panties. She continued stroking Ant, looking over at Michel as he began to push her panties down _ to the floor, stepping out of them to leave her in just her stockings and suspenders.

She moved her hand up to Ant’s firm torso and gently pushed him back so that she could bend forward, bringing her head down to his bobbing cock, taking hold of it again and planting a warm kiss on the fat tip of it, drawing a soft gasp from the muscular barman.

Behind her, Michel was unfastening his pants to let his stiff shaft out, the French waiter taking his cock in one hand, the other hand resting on Victoria’s hip as he moved forward, sliding his shaft against her neatly trimmed mound, teasing the tip of it against her folds. She let out a soft moan as she took Ant’s tip into her mouth properly, swirling her tongue around the fat crown and suckling on it as she pushed her ass back, grinding her pussy against Michel’s cocktip.

That was all the encouragement the young waiter needed,  _ as he began to push his shaft into Victoria, each slow thrust sending a wave of pleasure through her body as she began to suck on Ant's dick. Ant's hands rested on the back of Victoria's head as she sucked him off, his hips beginning to gently thrust forward, pushing his cock deeper into Victoria's mouth with every gentle push. _

Victoria spread her feet a little further apart and held onto Ant's thighs to steady herself, letting out muffled moans of pleasure around the young barman's cock as the two men she'd just met a little while earlier started to spit-roast her.  _ She loved the feeling of being used like this, being filled at both ends by these two sexy men as she sucked and slurped on Ant's fat cock. _

_ Ant began to push his hips forward a little more, gently forcing Victoria to take more of his length down her throat as she gagged a little and choked on his dick. Behind her, Michel was beginning to pick up the pace, his hips slapping against Victoria's ass with a wet smacking sound as his balls slapped against her soaked pussy lips. She could feel herself edging closer to an orgasm, both men sending her rocketing towards one as she ran her fingers up and down Ant's muscular thighs, looking up at him with wide eyes as her mouth was fucked. _

_ As she sucked eagerly on Ant's fat cock, Victoria felt the young waiter's pace begin to hasten, his thrusting becoming harder and more desperate as he fucked her tight pussy with zeal. She could feel another wave of pleasure beginning to build inside her as Ant reached down and began to squeeze and play with her large breasts, taking her nipples between his thumb and forefinger and twisting them gently. She moaned as she felt herself edging closer to an orgasm,  _ letting out wet gags as Ant's cock plunged up and down inside her throat, spit running down her chin as Michel fucked her tight pussy.

_ The three of them moved as one, the two men thrusting into Victoria's pussy and _ mouth  _ in unison as she moaned and writhed under them, approaching her orgasm with every thrust. Ant's eyes were closed as he forced Victoria's head down onto his dick, stifled grunts escaping his mouth as Victoria felt his balls tighten and the beginnings of a warm sensation flood into her mouth. She redoubled her efforts, sucking him harder and swirling her tongue around his dick as she felt Ant begin to ejaculate inside her throat, filling her up and sending her over the edge. With a groan she reached under her body and began to furiously rub her clit, sending herself over the edge as her pussy tightened and convulsed around the French waiter's cock, cumming hard as she squirted her juices out onto his thrusting dick. _

_ "Oh fuck!" Michel cried out, holding Victoria's hips tightly as he slammed into her with a final hard thrust, holding himself there as he sent volley after volley of his hot sticky cum deep inside her pussy,  _ her thick thighs quivering as he unloaded inside her _. Victoria gasped, her chest heaving as she swallowed Ant's cum, rubbing her pussy as tiny sparks of pleasure erupted all throughout her body. _

_ The three of them paused for a moment, catching their breath as Ant pulled his wilting cock from Victoria's mouth and Michel slowly slid his out of her tight pussy, a creamy mixture of semen and pussy juice dripping down her thigh _ s _. _

"Shit, I wasn't wearing a condom," the young waiter said, panting softly as he looked at his spunk drooling out of the married celebrity's cunt, "I didn't think I was going to finish that quick.  _ Oh well, you're on the pill right?" _

Victoria smiled and shook her head as she straightened up, spit and cum  _ drooling down her chin. _

"Shit, you're  _ wild _ ," _Ant breathed, "Swallowing my dick and letting him fuck you without a condom. You're a dirty girl, Victoria."_

_ Victoria grinned as she picked up her glass of champagne, "Oh, you don't know the half of it," she said slyly, "But you're right, I am a dirty, dirty girl. And I thoroughly enjoy  _ every _ moment of it." _

_ "I can tell," Ant smirked. _

_ Victoria took a long sip of her drink before walking over to the table and sitting down in one of the chairs,  _ pulling over a silver tray that she'd set up a mound of coke on whilst preparing for her visitors, a few lines already chopped out. She picked up a metal straw and put it to her nose, leaning down to snort a line as the two young men got fully undressed  _ and sat down to enjoy the party favors _ with her.

Ant pulled the tray over to himself first to take a line before pushing it over to Michel who did the same whilst Victoria opened up another bottle of champagne and refilled all of their glasses. When the tray was pushed back towards her, she didn't go for one of the couple of lines left there, instead using a card to scoop up a good amount of white powder before looking at Michel, "Stand up and give me your dick."

He grinned as he immediately understood what she was getting at, standing up next to her and holding out his turgid cock so that she could set the coke out in a thick line atop his shaft. Once it was ready, she didn't bother with a straw, just closing one nostril with a finger and then pushing her nose against his cock, sliding her nose along his warm flesh and snorting the line up in one go.

_ He smirked as he felt her nose tickle his dick, watching as she then set about cleaning the rest of his cock with her mouth, _ licking off the remaining traces of white powder  _ before opening her mouth and sliding it down his cock. He sighed in pleasure as he felt her lips wrap around his dick, sliding down to the base as she kept her mouth there for a moment before sliding back up. She quickly began to pick up the pace, bobbing her head along his cock as she sucked on it. _

Ant sat back in his chair, the tattooed barman stroking his fat shaft, enjoying the show as he watched the busty celebrity blowing the young waiter, " _ Damn, and I always thought you were so clean cut from watching your shows," he said,  _ "Does David know about all this?  _ The cocaine, the parties, the sex?" _

_ Victoria moaned in response as she slid her mouth off of the young man's cock before replying, "Of course not. David is a nice, respectable middle-aged man. He'd never approve of all the fun I have when he's not around." She smiled wickedly, "But he's away a lot, so it works out." _

Ant shook his head with a grin,  _ "You're bad, girl." _ The barman stood up and set up another fat line of cocaine on top of his cock, offering it up to her face. She pulled off Michel's cock with a wet pop and pushed her nose against Ant's, sucking the white powder up one nostril in one movement.

She gasped and shuddered as she felt the chemicals hitting her brain, filling her with energy, the mature woman smiling as she got to her feet, holding onto both fat cocks and stroking them slowly, _ "Right, I need a cock in each hole. Let's get to it." _

She walked into the bedroom of the hotel suite, the two young men following after her as she kept hold of their cocks, pulling them along by their throbbing pricks. Once inside the bedroom, she let them go and went to the bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube and tossing it to Michel, "Grease that big fucker up for me." Then she pointed to Ant, "Get on the bed, on your back."

The barman quickly complied, getting on to the large bed and laying out on his back, his cock pointing up in the air eagerly whilst Michel uncapped the lube and started to pour some over his own pulsing shaft. Victoria got up onto the bed as well, swinging one leg over Ant's body and kneeling over him, his cock between her thighs. One hand held it steady as she lowered onto it, the tip sliding against her slippery cunt, "Ah..."

She let out a soft moan as she pushed down, Ant's fat shaft spreading her open and sliding in smoothly, the young barman panting as his cock throbbed inside her, his eyes locked on the mature woman's tits. They dangled and swayed heavily above him as she pushed her ass down until it was in his lap and then she leaned forward, planting her hands on the bed either side of Ant's body. He reached up to grope her big knockers, sinking his fingers into them and feeling the weight of them, smacking them against each other a few times.

_ She started to bounce up and down, pushing her ass back and forth as she felt Ant's cock sliding in and out, his balls gently tapping against her cunt with every thrust. She let out a long moan of ecstasy as she felt the man's hands roaming all over her huge tits, squeezing them, slapping them, rolling her nipples between his fingers, anything he wanted. _

_ "Fuck... Your tits are just incredible... So big... So beautiful..." Ant moaned as he squeezed and smacked Victoria's big tits while she fucked him, his cock throbbing with every heartbeat inside her. _

Michel had been watching and stroking his cock for a short while and then he got up onto the bed with them, getting onto his knees behind Victoria. She stopped her bouncing movements and held still as he rested one hand on her back, letting him guide his cock to her pucker.  _ He started to push and Victoria's asshole slowly gave way, the tight ring of muscle widening to allow his thickness inside. Once he was buried up to the hilt, he grabbed her hips and held still for a moment so that she could get accustomed to the feeling of having a cock in her ass and a cock in her cunt. Victoria's breathing grew heavy as she got used to the two cocks inside her, the two young men holding still as they enjoyed the tightness of her holes. _

"Fuck, I love having two  _ cocks inside me... Ah, you fuckers are big... So fucking thick..." _ Victoria groaned and wriggled her hips, arching her back a bit as she felt those two thick shafts filling her, pulsing hotly inside her holes, "Mmh... Now, don't hold back.  _ I want you to fuck me hard. Give me everything you've got. I can take it. I'm a big girl." _

_ Ant didn't need telling twice, especially with such a permission being given and he certainly didn't hold back. He grabbed Victoria's shoulders and held on tight as he started to slam his cock into her as hard as he could. Victoria cried out and threw her head back as she felt that thick cock ramming into her soaking cunt. _

_ "Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Victoria screamed as she was fucked like a porn star, her huge tits were bouncing up and down and then Michel grabbed one in each hand and started to squeeze and bounce them around as he fucked her from behind, _ his fat cock pumping in and out of her ass.

_ Victoria could do nothing but hold on for the ride as the two men used her like a fuck toy, bouncing her up and down on their cocks. Her ass and cunt filled with hard dick and her body being used like a sex puppet. Victoria felt like an insatiable whore as the two men fucked her, Ant bucking his hips as he slammed into her snatch and Michel powering his way into her ass. She screamed loud enough that she was certain the whole hotel must have heard her before long. _

_ Soon, Victoria felt that tingling feeling start in her belly. The tightness beginning in her groin that told her she was getting ready to cum again. She bit her lip and tried to hold back, not wanting this wonderful fucking to end but then Ant groaned loudly and shoved his cock as deep into her cunt as he could, keeping it there as he started to pump his load deep inside her. _

_ That was enough to push Victoria over the edge and she  _ gasped out _ as her orgasm hit her, her pussy clamping down on Ant's cock as she started to cum hard. _

_ "Fuck! Shit! Fuck!" Ant cried out, his head falling backwards as he came hard, his cum blasting up into her pussy. _

_ Behind her, Victoria could feel the Frenchman also start to cum, his dick pumping her ass full of more hot spunk and really sending her into ecstasy. She threw her head back and screamed loudly as she came again, hips bucking and writhing as much as she could with Ant and Michel both holding her tightly. _

_ The three of them collapsed down on the bed, all of them panting and gasping for breath. Victoria felt like she'd just run a marathon as the two men pulled their softening cocks out of her, sliding out with a wet sucking sound. _

_ "That was amazing," Ant panted as he fell back against the pillows, his eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath. _

_ "Oui, that was very good," the Frenchman nodded as he lay down on the other side of the bed, grinning at Victoria. _

_ Victoria just laid there, her eyes closed and a blissful smile on her face, her body still tingling from the orgasm the two men had given her.  _ All three of them lay on the bed for a little while,  _ enjoying the moment and the feeling of post-coital bliss.  _

Victoria was laying mostly on her belly, her hips turned slightly to one side and her eyelids fluttered open as she felt Ant shifting and moving behind her, supporting himself on one arm as he pushed his now hard again cock against her asshole.

_ "Ungh... you're incorrigible," Victoria groaned, wiggling her hips a little as she felt Ant's cock-head start to force its way in. _

_ "You love it," Ant grinned, pushing his hips forward and sliding his cock into her ass, " _ Besides, I couldn't let Michel here be the only one to try all three of your holes.  _ I had to make sure my cock got inside that glorious ass at least once." _

Victoria panted softly as Ant lay on top of her and lazily pumped his hips back and forth, his fat cock sliding up and down slowly inside her asshole, her thighs trembling _ a little at the sensation of being filled so perfectly. _

Ant kept up that slow pace for a few minutes, giving her a much more gentle fucking than she had received from him previously, Victoria just working her hips a little bit as his cock smoothly pumped in and out of her. After a couple minutes more, the barman panted hard as he eased all the way into her, grunting and shuddering a little bit, thick ropes of spunk pumping into her rear entrance. When he was done, he rested heavily on top of her, the pair of them panting softly as his cock twitched and throbbed inside of her.

After a little while, he pulled out of her and rolled off, Victoria letting out a soft sigh as his cock slipped from her ass, a smile on her lips, "Mmh... Well, boys, it's been fun but I've got a plane to -" She cut her words short with a soft grunt as Michel took up the position Ant had just been in, the waiter pushing his cocktip into her pucker and pushing forward. After just having been fucked, the ring of muscle spread easily and that fat shaft slid in to the hilt with one smooth _ motion. _

Her hips shuddered a little bit as she panted hotly, the feeling of taking an entire cock up her ass only seconds after one had just finished in there really made her feel  _ so wonderfully used. She closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh as she felt the waiter's hands on her hips, holding her steady as he began to pump his hips forward, sliding his cock in and out of her ass. _

"Don't worry, I won't take long, ma chérie," the waiter panted softly as he pumped back and forth, quicker than the lazy fucking Ant had just given her, his crotch clapping against her meaty buttocks, "I'll just dump this load in your derrière and we'll be on our way."

"You French really are romantic," Victoria smirked and grunted  _ as he increased the pace of his fucking. _

_ After a couple more minutes, Victoria could feel the waiter starting to tense up, his thrusts becoming erratic and quick as he neared his finish. The man groaned and shuddered as he slammed into her as deep as he could, an animalistic grunt escaping his lips as he released his seed into her ass. He stayed inside her for a moment longer as he squeezed every last drop of his spunk into her, before slowly sliding out. _

"We should do this again sometime,"  _ Victoria laughed as she wiggled her bare bottom,  _ looking back at the two naked men standing at the foot of the bed.

_ Ant nodded with a smile, "We should indeed. _ Look us up the next time you're in the area."

Victoria smiled back at him, "That sounds like a plan to me. Now, I really should get some sleep; it's been a long day and I've got a plane to catch tomorrow."

The two men gracefully made their exit, letting her relax on the bed as they went back into the main room of the suite to get dressed. Victoria lay there with a contented smile on her face as she listened to them moving about in the other room, shifting her hips a little as she felt a mixture of both of their loads drooling out of her asshole. She was already starting to doze off by the time she heard them leaving the suite, the busty blonde feeling very satisfied and well-fucked, ready to embark on the rest of the tour.


End file.
